Recorders and Romance
by purpledragon6
Summary: Lame title. Robin gets a recorder from school and the sound drives Conner nuts. SB/MM


**A/N: I'll send you a virtual brownie if you can tell me what this is a spoof of!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**2014 update: Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction! Sorry if this sudden update confuses you if you already read the original, but I've basically been polishing up my older stories and making them longer lately. **

* * *

><p>Megan and Conner sat together on the couch, watching some weird cartoon about talking cats in jumpsuits are whatever and not talking to one another while the episode went on, which was typically what they seemed to do everyday while waiting for the others to get to the Cave. Conner already wasn't paying much attention to the show, but Megan had her eyes glued to the screen and wouldn't look away for anything. Well, almost anything. She was brought back to reality when Conner let out a pained groan.<p>

"Whats wrong?" She asked, concern flooding her tone.

"Don't you hear it?" He replied, still rubbing his head from what seemed to be pain.

Megan shook her head, and put a hand to her ear as she listened but only heard what sounded to be little footsteps coming down the hall. Since this wouldn't have been the cause of her friend's pain, she kept listening for anything that might. Seconds later the boy wonder, Robin entered the room, in his left hand was a little flute. In the right, a piece of sheet music.

"Hey guys, look what I got in music class!" Robin greeted them holding out the little instrument for them to see. "I was kind of hoping to avoid this lesson."

"A flute?" Conner asked curiously, inspecting it idly. "What does that have to do with an education?"

"It actually called a recorder." Robin corrected him simply, taking the flute back in close. "I'm learning how to play it."

"Oh, can you play something for us?" Megan chirped, sitting on the arm of the couch and folding her hands on her lap.

"Sure. Though I'm gonna warn you. I really suck at this." Robin said, placing the recorder's mouth piece in his mouth and blowing into it while simultaneously pressing his fingers over the different holes on the recorder.

It started out as what sounded like an Irish jig or some kind of folk song. It was a fast paced song and seemed perfect to dance to, or just listen to and the song itself lasted for about three minutes, but as Robin reached the end of the song he played the wrong note suddenly so the ending sounded like a loud screach. Megan winced suddenly and covered her ears for a second, but Conner cried out as if he had just been shot and grab his head as if he was in absolute peril.

"That was... Very good Robin." Megan commented after a bit, taking her hands off her ears and watching as Super boy rolled around on the floor now.

"Sorry, I usally mess up the ending." Robin said looking down at Conner. "I'll... Just go practice then."

As Robin left the room, he started to replay the ending of the song, but just like before he played the wrong notes, sending loud shrieks into the air and leaving them behind in the living room. By now, it looked almost as if the music itself had begun to beat up Conner by the way he acting. Finally, after about three minutes of this, Conner had enough. He rose to his feet suddenly, let go of his head, and was about to walk out of the room when Megan stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, holding one of his arms with both of hers.

"I'm going to smash that recorder." Conner answered simply, shrugging his shoulder as if they were just talking about the weather.

Megan flew in front of the clone and placed herself in the doorway so he couldn't get passed her. Her arms were then placed firmly on her hips and a scowl was on her lips.

"No you're not." She said in a warning tone.

'Yes I am, just watch me." Conner shot back as he pushed passed her and began to walk down the hall.

"No you're not!" Megan repeated grabbing his arm, but once again that high pitched screech rang out through the hall, causeing them both to jump.

Conner pulled his arm away from Megan and took off running down the hall, in the direction of Robin's room. Luckily, Megan flew faster than him, and this time she grabbed his waist and tried to pull him back from the door before it opened.

"HE'S TRYING!" She grunted, still trying to keep him back. "JUST LET HIM PRACTICE!"

"HE'S DRIVING ME NUTS WITH IT!" Conner yelped trying to get the door open while still being held back.

With one last pull Megan was able to get the clone away from the door. No sooner had she done this had that sour note came, followed by a curse from Robin. The music stopped all together now, and the sound of mumbling and shuffling was heard. Moments later, Robin opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hallway, walking right passed the two supers.

"I'm going to Wally's." He called over his shoulder. "I need a break. All that playing was making me dizzy."

With that being said, the boy left for the Zetatubes. When Conner was sure he was gone, he got up and quickly dashed into the room and tried to take the recorder, only to be beaten to it by Megan, who picked it up quickly and held it close to her chest. She flew quickly out of the room and Conner ran after her. She tried to fly faster than the other could run, but she only got to the end of the hallway before she was tackled by the clone. Insted of trying to pry it from her hands, Conner started to tickle her instead. She giggled but still held on to the instrument tightly and then tried to get away. Finally, she began to loosen her grip on the recorder and Conner was able to grab it and was just about to destroy the damn thing when Megan thought of one last trick to get the recorder back.

Conner one second was about to break the recorder, but the next second he found himself on the floor again with Megan's lips pressed firmly against his. He was shocked by this actually, to the point of actually dropping the recorder in surprise. After a few seconds of recovering from shock, he kissed her back. During this time, they didn't notice Robin walk back into the hallway.

"Hey guys, Just came back to grab my rec-." Robin stopped suddenly and looked down at the two in surprise. "O-kay?"

He shook his head quickly, and then picked up the recorder, which had been dropped and slowly walked away from the two. Upon leaving the hallway, he once again trying to get the ending right. Like before, he had messed it up badly, but this time Conner didn't seem to notice.


End file.
